Phantom of a real love
by aiyang
Summary: Ich hatte geschworen dich auf ewig zu lieben, denn du warst die Frau, die ich begehrte. Ace x Nami


Phantom of a real love 

Why are you lying?

Ich hatte geschworen dich auf ewig zu lieben, denn du warst die Frau, die ich begehrte. Deine rosigen Wangen, dein kupfernes Haar, der Glanz in deinen Augen und der helle Klang deiner Stimme. All diese Dinge zogen mich magisch an. Du warst die Frau, die ich liebte.

Es begann wohl alles in dieser einen Nacht, in der die Sterne über dir funkelten und deinen wohlgeformten Körper erstrahlen ließen. Du sahst aus wie eine Fee, die im Licht des Polarsterns tanzte und mit ihren zarten Flügeln mein Herz umschmeichelte.  
Als du mich entdecktest war es um dich ebenfalls geschehen. Du sahst mir in die Augen und konntest dich nicht rühren, warst zu fasziniert von der plötzlich erotisch geladenen Atmosphäre. Die sonst so hektische Zeit glich Stunden, in denen wir uns einfach nur betrachteten und nichts taten. Dann sah ich jenen einen Blick in deinen Augen. Ein Blick, der alles von mir verlangte.  
Meine Liebe, mein Leben, meine Seele...  
Und ich wollte dir alles geben.  
Ich war dir verfallen...

Langsam ging ich auf dich zu und entdeckte sofort eine alles umschlingende Lust, die dich umfing. Du wolltest mich genauso wie ich dich. Ich trat so nah an dich heran, dass ich dachte, deinen Herzschlag hören zu können. Ein lautes und schnelles Pochen, welches uns als Musik begleitete. Zärtlich strich meine Hand durch dein Haar, welches einen so erfrischenden Duft verbreitete, dass ich dachte, er würde mich ab jenem Zeitpunkt auf ewig verfolgen. Deine großen Augen blickten mich direkt an, doch in Wirklichkeit sahst du nicht mich. Alle Berührungen und Zärtlichkeiten, die du mir schenktest, waren nie mir gewidmet.

Als du mich ansahst, sahst du sein Gesicht.  
Wenn du über meine Wange strichst, strichst du eigentlich über seine.  
Jeder Kuss auf meinen Lippen galt ihm.  
Und als du mir sagtest, du würdest mich lieben, so sagtest du es ihm.

Doch wie blind war ich wohl, dies alles nicht zu bemerken? Hatte deine Macht mich wirklich dermaßen gefesselt? So sehr, dass deine Anwesenheit ausreichte, um meinen Körper mit einem Gefühl des Wohlwollens einzulullen… Wahrscheinlich war ich wie in Trance, sobald du auch nur denselben Raum wie ich betratest. Wenn du dann auch noch sanft meinen Namen hauchtest, war ich bereits längst in einer vollkommen anderen Welt.

Alles erschien mir so perfekt und zauberhaft. Schließlich wollte ich doch immer bei dir, meiner Fee, bleiben. Jedoch öffneten sich mir eines Tages die Augen. Es war ein Abend, der anfangs jedem anderen glich. Schwül und trocken, so wie sich die Wüste wohl immer geben wird. Du warst gerade etwas Abseits hinter einen Felsvorsprung gegangen. Bereits als er dir nachging, umfasste mich ein eisiger Schauer, der die Verwirrung angesichts seines Verhaltens verstärkte. Jedoch… just in dem Moment war mir klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Recht schnell schüttelte ich meine stille Angst aber ab und versuchte nicht mehr daran zu denken. Zielstrebig ging ich auf den Felsen zu, um wieder bei dir sein zu können und dieses Missverständnis aus meinem Kopf zu räumen. Allerdings sah ich dich dann zusammen mit ihm.  
Ich blieb sofort stehen, denn selbst wenn ich wollte, so konnte ich nicht weiter auf dich zugehen.  
So, wie du ihn ansahst...  
So, wie du ihn berührtest...  
So, wie du ihn küsstest...  
Genau das schmerzte tief in mir.  
Ein Schmerz, der sich tief in mich hineinfraß und ein solch heißes Feuer hervorbrachte, dass ich bangte daran zu verbrennen.

Sag, warum musstest du mich so verletzen?  
Weißt du nicht welchen Schmerz du mir bereitetest?  
Hättest du nicht einen Anderen wählen können?  
Einen Anderen, den ich auch hassen könnte...  
Wie soll ich denn ausgerechnet ihn hassen?

Nami, ich kann doch nicht meinen eigenen Bruder hassen!

Noch am selben Abend begab ich mich auf einen Weg ohne Rückkehr. Überrascht über diesen Aufbruch sahst du mich mit deinen großen, bezaubernden Augen an, doch ich ging trotzdem. Bis zuletzt warfst du mir deinen schmerzerfüllten Blick hinterher, der sich in mein Herz brannte.  
Bitte hör auf mich so anzusehen.  
Unterlasse diesen Blick, der mich an den Mann erinnert, den du wahrhaftig liebtest.  
Nicht so wie mich, der ich nur ein Abbild deiner wahren Liebe war...


End file.
